youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Rio 2 (2014)
Rio 2 is an upcoming 2014 American 3D computer-animated musical adventure-comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. It's the sequel to the 2011 computer-animated film Rio and the studio's first film to have a sequel outside of their existing Ice Age franchise. The title refers to the Brazilian city of Rio de Janeiro, where the film is set. The film features the returning voices of Jesse Eisenberg, Anne Hathaway, will.i.am, Jamie Foxx, George Lopez, Tracy Morgan, Leslie Mann, Rodrigo Santoro, and more. The film is currently scheduled to be released on April 11, 2014. Plot The plot will involve the 2014 FIFA World Cup. It will also feature an opening scene involving Blu and Jewel's kids, two of which are male with the other female and their daugher, Felicia was afraid to fly. Apparently this is due to her embarrassing herself while flying. Blu, Jewel, and their three kids leave their domesticated life in the magical city for a journey to the Amazon where they encounter a menagerie of characters who are born to be wild. Little relationship annoyances, such as Blu's continued un-macaw-like insistence on making pancakes for the kids, are no big deal. Blu's former human owner Linda has also moved from her cozy home in Minnesota to the reserve to be with the hunky wildlife preservationist Tulio. But the idyllic life gets disrupted when Jewel discovers that her long-lost father and his clan have been discovered hiding in the Amazon rain forest, where their habitat is under threat. Part of the issue is that Jewel's relatives, led by radical patriarch Eduardo (voiced by Andy Garcia) don't trust humans — no matter how well-meaning. And Eduardo doesn't accept the domesticated Blu, even if the former house bird has learned to fly. There's also Jewel's suave ex-boyfriend Roberto (Bruno Mars) who stirs up Blu's jealousy. To make matters worse, Kelly and Hannah's ex-friend, Victoria has returned for revenge for betrayed her from leaving at California and hurt her cousin, Nigel in the first movie Cast *Jesse Eisenberg as Tyler "Blu" Stewart *Anne Hathaway as Melissa "Jewel" Stewart *Rodrigo Santoro as Tulio Monteiro *Leslie Mann as Linda Stewart/Monteiro *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Stewart *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Alice Campbell/Cash *Hilary Duff as Emily Campbell/Stiller *Jackie Chan as G Cash *Justin Long as James Stiller *Robin William as Mario *Selena Gomez as Yesenia Miller/Stewart and Kelly Campbell/Cash *Shia LaBeouf as Sora Rider *Megan Fox as Kairi Phillips/Rider *Mariah Carey as Ariel Stewart *Britney Spears as Selena Stewart *Leonardo Dicaprio as Billy Stewart *Uma Thurman as Victoria *George Lopez as Rafael Rider *Jamie Foxx as Nico Cash *will.i.am as Perdo Stiller *Tracy Morgan as Luiz *Bebel Gilberto as Eva Phillips/Rider *Miley Cyrus as Hannah Campbell/Stiller *Andy García as the radical patriarch Eduardo who leads Jewel's relatives *Bruno Mars as the wild, yet very suave macaw and Jewel's ex-boyfriend Roberto *Rita Moreno as Mimi, Eduardo's funny, older sister *Amandla Stenberg as Blu and Jewel's daughter, Amy Stewart *Emma Roberts as Blu and Jewel's daughter, Maria Stewart *Rachel Crow as Blu and Jewel's daughter, Felica Stewart who is afraid to fly. *Jake T. Austin as Bruce Stewart, Blu and Jewel's son *Dylan Sprouse as Alvin Stewart, Blu and Jewel's son *Pierce Gagnon as Blu and Jewel's son, Marty Stewart who prefers to hang out with his mother *Zac Efron as Carlos Rider, Rafael and Eva's son who is in love with Felicia Stewart. *Bernardo de Paula as Kipo *Miriam Wallen as Tiny *Janelle Monáe as TBA *Charlie, a non-speaking anteater Videos File:Rio 2 - Teaser Trailer-0|Trailer 1 File:Rio 2 Teaser Trailer 2 CGMeetup.net|Trailer 2 File:Official Trailer - Rio 2|Trailer 3 Production The first news of a sequel was revealed by Sérgio Mendes in an interview in which he said a sequel was being considered by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox after Saldanha proposed his idea of it tying into the 2014 FIFA World Cup. On April 7, 2012, Deadline.com reported that Jesse Eisenberg has signed up to voice Blu once again whereas Anne Hathaway has also signed on to reprise her role as Jewel. Rodrigo Santoro has confirmed his return to voice ornithologist Tulio Monteiro, as well as hinting that the sequel's setting will involve more of the Amazon. On February 22, 2013, Leslie Mann, Tracy Morgan, Will.i.am, Jamie Foxx, George Lopez and Bebel Gilberto have been confirmed to return as Linda, Luiz, Perdo, Nico, Rafael and Eva. New cast members are set to include Andy Garcia, Bruno Mars, Kristin Chenoweth, Rita Moreno, Amandla Stenberg, Rachel Crow, Pierce Gagnon, Natalie Morales and Janelle Monáe. Rachel stated on her Twitter account that she will be the voice Blu and Jewel's daughter. John C. Donkin and Bruce Anderson are set to return as producers. The film will also feature new Brazilian artists and original music by Janelle Monáe and The Wondaland Arts Society. Sérgio Mendes will once again be creating new music for Rio 2, due to his Oscar nomination for his music in the original Rio. ''John Powell will also return as the composer. Saldanha revealed that no script has been written as of yet. A promo poster, using stock images from the poster for ''Rio, was released on June 12th, 2012 at Licensing Expo 2012. Variety states that Carlos Saldanha had officially signed a five-year deal with 20th Century Fox that allows him to helm live-action and/or animated films, with the sequel being part of that contractual agreement. On November 28, 2012, Don Rhymer, screenplay writer of the first film, died during the writing phase of the sequel, after a bout with cancer. On April 18, 2013, 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios unveiled the first teaser trailer at the annual Las Vegas, Nevada CinemaCon. On May 14, 2013, that same trailer was released online worldwide. On June 18, 2013 a new promo poster was released at the Licensing Expo 2013 in Las Vegas. On July 17, 2013 Yahoo unveiled a second trailer introducing Clara the capybara. Release In Brazil, Rio 2 is due for release on March 28, 2014. The United States release on April 14, 2014. Category:Characters from Rio 2 Category:Birds Characters Category:Rio Characters Category:Cast and Crew from Rio Category:Cast and Crew from Rio 2